


Mine!

by MangaBitch



Category: Free!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Biting, Boredom, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Breasts, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Matsuoka Rin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Horny Nanase Haruka, Hugs, Kawaii, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Marking, Molestation, My First Smut, Pervertibles, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Scary, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Stuffed Toys, Sulking, Teasing, Tenderness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trains, Trauma, Tsundere Rin, Tsunderes, Uke Matsuoka Rin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Rin gets attacked on a train by a pervert. Haru refuses to leave her alone and the situation causes the two to become closer and reflect on their affections for one another





	Mine!

Rin sighed heavily as she looked out at the passing buildings from her spot on the train. She gazed at the blue sky as white clouds rolled on in the endless blue abyss. She was pressed right against the doors and was currently holding onto a handle.

Somehow when getting on the train at the station she had been separated from Haru. There had been so many people getting on the train that they hadn't been able to get on together. However, because of the amount of people on the train she was unable to move at all. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel rather cramped and fed up right now.

"God, I would have just walked there if I had known it would be this busy" Rin growled quietly. She had forgotten how cramped trains could be; especially at a weekend. The whole carriage smelled like sweat making her feel a little sick. The idea of fresh air made her allow herself to forget just how cramped and packed the train was.

She couldn't move an inch as there were people everywhere making her feel cramped. She was lucky there weren't any crying babies or she would just lose it. Though she knew it wouldn't be the babies fault she would still end up snapping at the mother to shut it up.

Rin had a dislike of hot and closed off places. It just made her irritable and tested her patience. She had always loved the open and fresh air, it made her feel alive. She sighed heavily and looked around the carriage quietly hoping to appease her boredom "I wonder where Haru went?" she pondered thoughtfully.

She scanned multiple heads of people until she spotted a familiar head of black hair. Though he was looking away she could spot that sleek black hair and feminine appearance anywhere. Even as a kid, Haru had always stood out in the crowds even when he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. He was just that sort of guy.

Rin sighed a breath of relief knowing he wasn't too far away. If he had been on another carriage altogether that would only make things more complicated when they got off. " _Found him. I knew he would be somewhere. I just hope he appreciates going all this way for stuffed toys"_ she thought to herself in an annoyed manner.

There was a festival in the middle of the city selling many stuffed toys. The theme being of course "Under the sea" which was a onetime thing compared to its usual design of princess stuff. Of course, Haru being Haru wanted to go and check it out. Seeing as he loved anything dolphin shaped and heard that there would also be small stands involving water.

Suddenly Rin felt something brush against her thigh making her stiffen and become alert. Her hand gripping the swinging grip above her so tightly her fingers made a rubbing sound. This sort of thing wasn't common but it was still a possibility on trains, as sick as it was. However, it had never actually happened to Rin before, until today that is.

"Y…. You're kidding me…" Rin thought to herself anxiously. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and a sickening feeling washing over her. This wasn't actually happening, was it? Rin then felt someone breathing in her ear behind her. The jerk had pressed himself a close as he could to her, as to not attract any unwanted attention whatsoever.

Then it happened. Rin felt a hand slowly move itself up her thigh making her legs tingle and eventually make its way to cup her ass in his hand. She swore she heard him leering as he did so. He was getting off on her fear, discomfort and shame of the situation, just went to show how sick some people could be.

Rin gripped the handle so tight it made her hand hurt. But she didn't care, she didn't even notice. All she could think about was how she was being attacked in broad daylight. "Am I seriously being molested right now?" Rin growled under her breath. She was only lucky nobody had noticed, if they were it was most likely pervy schoolboys getting off on this.

She wished she had enough room to move. Then she would punch the damn pervert in the mouth. But because of having so little space as it was she couldn't move at all. God this was the worst fucking train journey of her life. How the hell was this actually happening to her today of all days? God, she felt so sick and trapped.

* * *

Haru stood by the window quietly staring at the city. He was bored out of his mind and had no interest in making small talk with strangers. Makoto always said she could be rather antisocial. However, Haru just argued that he wasn't interested in speaking to people who didn't spike his interest and wasted his time.

"God I'm bored. I never thought it would take this long" he sighed heavily. Usually his train journeys were rather quick and passed with little to no time at all. But now it was taking what seemed like forever. He then peered at the empty seat beside him. Somehow, despite all the scrabble on the train he had ended up managing to snag an empty seat beside him and other people were content standing.

"Not to mention I lost Rin in all this" he said worriedly. He knew she got claustrophobic in tight spaces. She never really did like attention from strangers, she was awkward like that. While she didn't mind showing off to classmates (as long as she knew them) and close friends. Rin was not overly fond of talking to people she didn't know.

He looked around the carriage quietly and found her standing by a door staring absentmindedly out of the window. He felt a wash of relief come over him upon seeing her. "Found her, now if only the train would stop so I can hold her hand again" he said impatiently. He wasn't exactly comfortable from being apart from her for so long.

* * *

Rin stiffened and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to bear the embarrassment. She couldn't stand the idea of anyone catching her like this. She felt awful and she had Goosebumps all over her body. The feeling of someone else touching her so intimately felt awful. When it wasn't Haru doing it, it just felt wrong.

"Get off already. Stop it!"Rin growled quickly under her breath. She hated dirty old men like this. Getting off on younger women who were old enough to be their fucking daughter. The guy just ignored her remark completely, a dirty smirk spreading across his face. His hand roamed from her ass upwards to cup her breast squeezing it a little in his grasp.

Rin's eyes widened as far as they would go, tears welling up in her eyes. Fear welled through her body like water, this guy was actually serious about this. " _Don't! Only Haru is allowed to do this!"_ she mentally exclaimed. He was her lover, her partner and childhood crush. It wouldn't be right if this was anyone else, it didn't feel good at all.

Suddenly, Rin felt something growing hard behind her making her blood run cold and felt like she was going to puke. The guy had a boner from molesting her like this in a public place. There was a very big possibility that she was going to get raped by a perverted stranger on a train. Worse, nobody was doing anything meaning he would get away with it too!

" _Oh god, he's really going to…."_ Rin trailed off. Her mind rushed to survival mode caring little about her surroundings and just wanted to be away from this guy as soon as possible. She wouldn't let what he had planned for her follow through, no way in hell was he going to use her as his perverted fantasy.

She swallowed hard and mustered what courage she had to speak "H…Haru?!" she cried out desperately her voice quiet. She didn't know what she was going to do if he didn't stop. As if Kami was watching over her, the train stopped and the doors opened suddenly meaning they had reached their stop at last. Rin never though she would be so happy to get off a train.

Without hesitating or looking behind her Rin bolted off the train as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears stung her eyes and bile rose in her throat as the feeling of that guy's hand ghosted over her skin. His hot breath in her ear as he caressed every inch of her skin as he got off on people watching or ignoring the scene.

She rushed to a nearby bench panting heavily with fear and relief. Her eyes were wide with fear and cold sweat was running down her neck and forehead. Her heart was racing within her chest as the reality of what had just happened to her kicked in.

"I…I could have been…" she whispered quietly her voice hoarse. This made a shiver run down her body and she didn't dare look back in case she saw the guy's face. If she did, she would only scream or break down at what he could have done to her but never managed to finish.

"Rin?" a familiar voice asked in a concerned manner. She looked awful, he knew she didn't like small spaces so the train ride must have been pretty rough on her. He approached his girlfriend quietly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. However, the reaction he got was not the kind he was used to receiving.

Rin's eyes became fearful again and she turned raising her hand and slapping Haru's hand off her shoulder in defence. A loud slap echoed throughout the area as she did so. Upon realizing what she had done Rin was flooded with guilt, it had been a natural response to what she had just been forced to endure.

Haru stared at Rin in awe unable to believe what had just happened. In all the time they had been dating, Rin had never once struck him in her life. He then noticed how pale Rin was. She was shaking like a leaf and had beads of sweat running down her temple and neck. She was really scared by something.

Red flags started to go off in his head and he reached out to cup Rin's cheek in his hand affectionately. He felt her stiffen then soften as he caressed her face. "Rin, talk to me" he said reassuringly. Whatever was the matter, whatever had happened to her. He would do what he could to make it better.

Rin hesitated and bit her lip again. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the memory of that guy's hands on her, his groin against her…. she shivered mentally. God she never wanted to go through something like that again, not ever if that was possible.

* * *

Haru sat by the wall glaring angrily into space, a dark aura surrounding his body making him look like a ghost. He had a scary expression on his face that was making people whisper in the background and everyone was avoiding him. He was trying to stay calm and composed but was failing miserably.

He wanted to punch the guy who had dared lay a hand on _his_ girlfriend. Or hell even the nearest wall just to make himself feel better. He was now regretting even letting go of her hand for a second. Hell, he should have called out to her which would have made the guy back off at least.

Rin was lingering in the background not knowing what to say or what to do. She had never seen Haru look so angry before, he was never usually fazed by anything. She hesitated and then said, "At least it was only touching" she reassured him. However, she knew it wouldn't help, but in her case, she was glad to know he didn't go any further.

Haru turned to glare at Rin in a frustrated manner. He couldn't understand why she was acting so calm despite just being molested on a train in the middle of the day. What if he hadn't stopped? What if he had gone further and Rin would have been hurt? What would that have done to her psychologically.

He then stormed up to Rin making her wince a little and pulled her into a sudden hug taking her by surprise. He held her close to his body in a protective manner warning anyone to stay away. "Just _touching_ was you was bad enough. Only I can do that" Haru growled darkly. He would never let any guy take Rin from him, let alone even attempt to force her against her will.

Rin softened and realized that Haru was not angry at her but himself. He felt bad that he was unable to protect her from being attacked despite being her lover. He was frustrated because she had just been attacked and yet was acting so calm about the whole situation. That was why Haru was acting so unlike himself, because he was upset.

"Think about how _I_ feel Rin. I'm your boyfriend but I couldn't protect you" Haru explained impatiently. It was his job as her lover to make sure she was always safe and out of harm's way. He had been able to see her yet been so blindly unaware that she was being attacked like that, he felt so weak knowing he could have done something but didn't.

Rin felt her cheeks heat as a blush spread across her face as the realization hit her. Haru was worried about her undoubtedly, but he was also pissed that another man had _wanted_ her. She then smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his back and returned his hug. Haru always made her feel so spoiled because of how much he genuinely cared.

"I know it felt really gross…" she said quietly then gripped his shirt harder. "…Because it wasn't you" she whispered quietly. If it wasn't Haru then it would never feel good. It always felt better when someone you loved touched you affectionately, it was how mammals were programmed.

Haru's eyes became pained and he tightened his grip on Rin "Sorry. I couldn't do anything and you…." He trailed off apologetically. If only he had kept hold of her and sat her in the seat beside him this wouldn't have happened.

Rin laughed fondly, Haru was such a big kid but that was what she loved about him. "You're here now. That's all that matters" she replied reassuringly. She could feel all her worries washing away like the sand to the tide. Dissipating as if they never existed in the first place. The safety of Haru's embrace bringing her peace.

Haru buried his nose in her hair maroon hair nuzzling it affectionately. He began to feel comforted by her scent and felt his worries ease away like water down a drain. He was really worried about Rin, the idea of what could have happened terrifying him. If the train had been any later and if Rin hadn't bolted off when she did when it stopped.

Rin laughed to herself in amusement, Haru was acting like a big kid being all sulky. But it made her happy, to know he cared about her so much to become so flustered. "Let's get these toys huh?" she said playfully. She knew how much Haru had been looking forward to getting a stuffed dolphin. They were his favourite animal after all.

Haru's eyes lit up a little at the thought of having a stuffed dolphin. He then pulled away from Rin and started to lead her along but made sure to hold onto her hand tightly so he wouldn't lose her.

* * *

_Haru's eyes were wide with shock and he was trying to stay as calm as possible. However, the anger inside of him was welling up threatening to lose control and he was shaking with rage. However he was failing miserably as he was losing all control over his rationality as time went by._

_Rin was sobbing while clinging to Haru tightly like a small child. Tears were spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall and she was shaking like a leaf, like she might shatter if gripped hard enough._ " _I…It felt so gross *Hic* I… I thought he… he would…." Rin sniffled her voice shaky. The very idea made her feel sick to her stomach and made her burst into fresh tears._

 _Haru felt guilt wash over him in waves. This was his fault, because he wasn't there to make sure she wasn't alone she had gotten attacked by a fucking pervert._ " _I should have stayed with you" he said guiltily. He shouldn't have tried to look for seats higher up the train and just stayed put. Then she wouldn't have been put in so much danger._

" _God, I thought this sort of thing only happened in Hentai" Rin cried mentally. She had seen and heard this sort of thing happening in games or rarely in real life. But never had she ever believed it would happen to her._

_Haru held her in his arms quietly as Rin calmed down and her crying subsided. However, a rage was building inside of him, one he had never felt before in his life. Having someone to precious to him put in harms way, he hated it._

* * *

Haru watched from the side-lines as Rin got excited over stuffed toys like a small kid. Her magenta eyes filled with joy as she gazed affectionately at each one individually. So far, she seemed very keen on a blue dolphin with a white belly and black eyes, plus a red shark with a white jaw and white teeth with black eyes to match its brother.

" _I wanted to protect her, so she would never get hurt by anyone"_ Haru thought to himself. She had endured enough over the years and deserved to make better memories. He looked around and spotted a couple nearby holding hands and being affectionate with each other. They were being very clingy and doing the usual couple antics.

"HARU!" Rin snapped sharply her tone annoyed. She had been speaking to him for some time but he had completely zoned out and ignored her completely. Just what the hell did he think they were here for anyway? She hadn't stood on that train for all those hours for nothing!

Haru snapped out of his daze immediately. He had been so out of it he hadn't even realized she was calling him. He turned to make eye contact with her feeling somewhat guilty. He was supposed to be on a date with her but earlier's events and his own guilt were affecting his mood rather seriously.

Rin pouted crossly at his lack of attention making her look too cute in his eyes. "Geez I was trying to suggest something" she grumbled crossly. Trust him to zone out when it was the important parts of a conversation. God, sometimes Haru really did act so much like a typical guy it was unreal.

Haru swallowed nervously and bowed his head looking at her healthy D cup breasts. I mean in her leaning position and her outfit they were kind of on show to be seen. She was wearing a white short sleeved blouse that showed off her breasts. Along with a black bra and some casual blue jeans and white vans. Very casual but showed off her assets.

"S…Sorry" he said muttered awkwardly trying not to make his gaze obvious. She had been through enough today without him gazing at her so sexually. It made him feel like he was some form of pervert too, even though they were lovers and had been for some time now.

Rin huffed but let him slide. She then straightened up and revealed the two plushies she was holding in her hands "Ok so I got you a shark and me a dolphin. That way we can have each other" she said grinning. You couldn't get a cuter gesture than this, unless you counted boyfriend shirts.

Haru blushed at her romantic gesture and took the shark toy from her quietly. He then gazed at it intently thinking of Rin, his eyes slowly beginning to sparkle with joy.

* * *

Rin stifled a laugh as she gazed at the raven-haired swimmer quietly. He really was too cute for words right now. But this was one of the many things she loved about him. Haru was clinging to the stuffed shark toy as if it was a lifeline small twinkles surrounding him. She couldn't recall she had seen the last time Haru was so beside himself with joy.

"I guess it was a good idea to come here after all" Rin joked playfully. She was glad to see Haru was feeling better compared to his shitty mood earlier. He wasn't the same Haru otherwise.

Haru simply nodded in agreement clinging to the toy like a lifeline. _"Rin"_ he said mentally as he buried his nose into the plushie toy. He was too happy for words, like he was on cloud 9.

* * *

Rin watched as Haru from afar as he snacked joyfully on Takoyaki. He would occasionally blow on one and offer her one to which she gratefully partook. However, he was lingering nearby while she got herself a chocolate banana crepe with whipped cream. She didn't mind him being so close to her but he had been in a bad mood since earlier.

He had softened compared to his rage when they first arrived but he still wasn't completely calm. His staying so close to her and refusing to give her any space was proof of that. She sighed sadly and gazed at the crepe cooking on the stove as she allowed her thoughts to wonder _"He's blaming himself despite my reassurance. But I don't know how to change it to make it better"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"It's too warm in here. I wish we had water" Haru muttered grumpily. The one thing he hated about trains was how warm it got in the carriages and how you could never get fresh air. No wonder people were always so grumpy when they got on a train, it was close to unbearable in here.

Rin blushed awkwardly at the close contact between the two of them. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so close to someone. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment "H… Haru" she stammered shyly swallowing nervously.

Haru looked down quietly to face his girlfriend "Hmm?" he responded curiously. She sounded nervous but why? He was with her and safe, nobody could touch her now. She didn't have to worry about a thing and just enjoy the train ride back to this house.

Haru's chest was right against Rin's face and she could feel his abs against her. She could hear his heartbeat against her face and feel the outline of his muscles through his shirt. The close contact and being able to feel the male swimmers body against her own was turning her on a little.

The swim training really had been doing Haru some good. Rin swallowed licking her lips a little "Aren't… aren't you a bit close?" she asked awkwardly. She was used to having a little more personal space around him. They had their own personal bubbles which they tended to respect.

Haru frowned crossly his eyes pinned on hers "I'm protecting you" he retorted sharply. He wouldn't let someone repeat what happened earlier, he wouldn't put Rin in that situation again. Next time someone tried it, they would pay dearly for even so much as laying a hand on her.

Rin frowned "B… But what if someone molests you too!" she hissed defiantly. Haru was quite an attractive guy, there were bound to be some guys that would take an interest in him. However not that she would allow it, he was only hers to touch and tease.

Haru smirked playfully at her "Wouldn't you just kick them in the nuts?" he teased. Upon saying so, Rin saw a few guys surrounding them cower meaning her suspicions had been correct. Funny how a lot of people tended to have dirty thoughts on a train in a completely public place.

Rin grinned in amusement her maroon eyes filling with mischief "You know me too well" she laughed. They really were perfect for each other in that sense, able to read each other easily. Suddenly the train jolted taking everyone by surprise. Haru slammed into the door pressing Rin further into the glass door than before and his body even closer than before.

His leg moving to a different position, his knee pressing between her legs in a very suggestive manner. But his head knocked against the glass doors a little but not hard enough to leave a bump. However it still hurt none the less without leaving some form of visible damage on his person.

After the train relaxed he leaned away from her rubbing his head crossly. How much trouble where they going to endure on trains today? God, next time they would just walk. "Geez, the driver needs to take lessons" he muttered irritably. Was the guy half asleep or just texting in order for him to make such a sudden movement like that?

"Rin, are you…?" he asked but trailed off upon realizing their faces were barely inches away from each other. Up close he could really appreciate how pretty her eyes were, a reddish-purple colour and shining like the reflection of water.

"Rin?" he repeated his tone more concerned. She was spaced out and blushing the colour of her hair. He felt bad about pressing into her like that but it couldn't be helped. They didn't exactly have much room to move about on the carriage as it was right now.

Rin then leaned downwards and rested on his knee like a seat in a suggestive manner. Her arms wrapping around his back tightly so he couldn't escape her grasp. "Rin? What are you doing?" he hissed nervously. What the hell was she doing sitting in such a suggestive manner in such a public place? Anyone could be watching them right now.

Rin looked up at Haru shyly her cheeks still as red as before. This was quite daring but she was taking advantage of the situation while she could "attacking you" she muttered quietly. This way, nobody would get any funny ideas about either of them whatsoever.

Haru stared at her quietly in awe of her courage. However, he wrapped an arm around her for support but allowed her to continue sitting on him like a seat for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Haru had Rin pressed against the wall as he kissed her neck roughly and groped her chest in his hand. His body arched into her back as he showered her body with attention. He was making up for all his pent up nerves and jealousy he had felt upon learning she had been attacked on the train.

"H…. Haru take it easy, will you?" Rin growled uncomfortably. If he kept kissing her so roughly she would have marks on her neck at practice. She didn't need the other members seeing such a thing.

Haru then glared at her scarily his blue eyes filled with a protective stare "I'm making sure guys stay away from you" he growled as a response. He didn't want another man getting any ideas about her. He lowered a hand to caress her soft thigh making her moan at the contact. "All of you…" he muttered quietly his hand travelling upwards towards her panties.

His other hand unbuttoning her blouse quickly wanting to get rid of the annoying clothing "… belongs to me" he growled in an aroused manner. He wouldn't let anyone else have this pleasure. He would let nobody else see her acting this lewd and embarrassed like she was right now.

Rin gasped loudly as Rin slid his fingers inside of her underwear and inside of her body. Cries of pleasure escaping her lips as he began to move his fingers slowly in and out of her. He then continued to grope her breast with his free hand, this time closer to her skin through the black lace bra she was wearing.

The new sensations she was feeling too much to handle all at once. "Haru… wait!" she stammered weakly. She wouldn't be able to last much longer if he kept up at this pace. She could feel herself losing it already as it was.

Haru glared angrily. Imagining if this had happened to Rin on the train if she hadn't escaped. Someone else being able to love and caress her like this instead of him. " _I won't allow it"_ he growled darkly. He would never allow anyone to touch Rin the way he was now. Seeing her make such a pleasurable face like this for anyone but himself.

Rin peered over her shoulder to look at him in a confused manner. She couldn't tell what was running through his mind right now. She couldn't think clearly right now. Tears welled up as all the sensations ran through her mind. God, she felt so good and yet didn't understand why Haru was being so rough with her today, it was really unlike her.

She then felt herself building up and climaxed all over his fingers and onto her panties. She then slumped against the wall heavily her chest heaving as she rode out her orgasm. "Geez. Couldn't you be more gentle? My back hurts!" Rin scolded irritably. It wasn't exactly comfortable having to stand in the same position for a long time with someone pressing against you.

Haru pouted sadly, his expression resembling that of a lost puppy. He felt bad for causing her so much pain but was just really turned on and mad about earlier. "Sorry…" he mumbled quietly his head bowed. He didn't mean to hurt her, but when he was all riled up he tended to lose his senses. Nothing made sense and all he could think about was doing it.

Rin smiled fondly her mood softening. There was no way she could stay mad at him when he made that face. He was way too cute for her to resist when he was like this. She then smirked and turned to face him caressing his cheek a little "Why don't we continue this in our room" she teased. She knew that once Haru was pumped up he would never stop until it was over.

Haru then perked up and swept Rin into his arms like a princess. He then carried the magenta haired girl to his room as fast as his legs would carry him. Rin was caught off by this gesture but smirked at how eager he was. It was funny how Haru could act so differently once a switch flicked on in his head.

* * *

Rin was laid on her back, loud gasps escaping her lips as Haru pounded into her again and again. Losing herself to the sensations that were running through her body. She felt so good, much better than she had before when that guy had been molesting her. She loved the way Haru made her feel when they were together, alive and loved so dearly.

Her hands were wound into the sheets, gripping them tightly as they were wound inside them. Their bodies partially covered by the sheets on the bed between them. Her legs wrapped tightly around Haru's waist as he continued to fuck her.

Haru continued to move admiring Rin's face as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Her face flushed, small tears forming in her eyes and a look of utter pleasure on her face. Only he could see her like this, only he could look upon her face as he made her feel this good. She was his, no other man could lay claim to her but him.

Rin saw him staring and felt embarrassed, just how much could you stare at your lover during such a time? "Stop staring you idiot! It's embarrassing!" she scowled. She felt like she was naked, physically and emotionally. Like he could see everything and she had no secrets. She couldn't hide anything from him when they were like this.

"But I can't help it, Rin is so cute" Haru said bluntly not missing a beat. He loved all the faces that Rin made for him, but this one was by far his personal favourite. However, he would never share them with anyone and was for his personal viewing pleasure only.

Rin blushed profusely and covered her face with her hands shyly. She couldn't believe Haru would say such a thing during such a time. That was playing dirty, using such tricks now of all times. God, where did he learn to say such things? Was he reading shoujo or something?

Haru stopped moving and gazed down at his lover curiously. He had never seen her make such a face before "Rin? Are you embarrassed?" he questioned. She was redder than her hair right now, it was rather adorable.

Rin clicked her teeth and scowled at being caught out. Damn Haru for being so perceptive, it only annoyed her futher. She then began to kick his back with her legs "SHUT UP HARU! Don't assume stupid shit like that!" she snapped.

Haru smirked and stifled his desire to laugh. Rin really was too cute for words and it made him fall in love with her all over again. "Rin, show me your face" he replied sternly. He then pulled her hands out of the way to uncover her face. He wouldn't let her hide from him right now. However, this only made Rin angrier but she didn't fight against him.

He made sure to hold her hands as he moved watching her expression. The more he stared at her the tighter she got, but she looked even cuter with such a red complexion. " _So cute!"_ Haru remarked mentally. He could feel his love for her growing stronger the more he looked at her. He then moved down towards her to capture her lips in a kiss which she returned.

* * *

Rin was laid on her side as Haru nuzzled into her shoulder affectionately. He was being clingy again but she didn't mind. After all that had happened today she was enjoying having him close. "Aren't you getting awfully clingy?" Rin retorted sharply. There was no window open so it was warm in his room. How was he not uncomfortable like he was on the train earlier?

"Rin smells nice" he replied mischievously. Her buried his nose into her hair and held onto her tighter. He didn't want to let her go ever again, never leaving his side like before. He could lay here with her forever without care as time slipped by slowly bringing a new day to the world.

Rin scoffed but was secretly happy to hear him say such a thing. It made her happy to know how loved she was by the raven-haired male. Knowing he would always protect her. "You must have an odd taste in smell then" she muttered. She smelled like sex and sweat, so how to him that smelled good she would never understand. But whatever.

"Only for things I love" Haru said sleepily. Rin, the ocean and fish were above all his favourite smells, something comfortable and made him feel at peace. While he had found other scents he liked, they would always remain his favourites.

Rin felt herself blush again but felt happy. Nobody had ever said such a thing to her before and it made her feel so tingly. He really did spoil her way too much. She then turned over quietly and buried herself in his chest. She could feel his heartbeat against her again, just like before when they were on the train.

"Um…. Rin…" Haru began quietly. Didn't she just say she was too warm? So why was she hugging him like this? She was kind of acting hypocritical right now. She never seemed to make any sense at all, even at times like this.

"Shut up, I'm tired ok!" Rin hissed. Why did he always have to look so deeply into stuff and not just enjoy the moment. She was happy snuggling right now.

Haru then smirked, she was shy again and not wanting to admit she wanted to cuddle. He then wrapped his arms around her lovingly and closed his eyes losing himself to sleep.


End file.
